Colors of the Heart
by Iloveramen98
Summary: After Maka calls things off with Soul and leaves the weapon broken hearted, can Kid pick up the pieces or get hurt in the process Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters
1. Breaking things off

Chapter 1-Breaking things off "What do you mean you're leaving me for Crona?" Soul looked at Maka hands behind his white hair.  
"I...just don't feel it anymore Soul." Maka turned away and"...I've decided to drop you as a weapon." Maka grabbed her bags.  
"Now the hell Maka this is not like you...you're dropping me as your weapon?!" Soul stood up.  
"I'm sorry I think it's just for the best" Maka opened the door.  
"Goodbye Soul" she whispered the lock of the door clicking signaling she was out of Soul's life no longer dating and no longer as weapon and meister.  
Soul sat down trying to think things through and where did things go wrong with their relationship , Soul sighed grabbing the keys to his bike deciding a ride could help him clear his mind and took off.

Kid was riding Beezlebub when he saw Soul deciding to talk to the death scythe dropping down Kid looked at Soul and Soul looked back giving a smile both pulled aside and stopped at the basketball court Soul sat on the bench and so did Kid.  
"She...she left me?" Soul ran a hand through his hair sighing deeply.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Soul." Kid brought his hand up to place it on Soul's shoulder "Are you ok?" Soul looked up at the golden orbs giving his usual toothy smile.  
"Yeah...but guess who she left me for" Soul still in disbelief.  
"Black*star?" Kid grimaced at the thought "No...Crona" Soul noticed Kid's hand fist then unfist "Oh...of all people" Kid gave a sad soft smile.  
"You ok Kid?" Soul dropped his problem concerning for the young Shinigami.  
"Yeah...don't worry about me Soul" hurt shone deeply in his eyes.  
"Sorry..." Soul looker away feeling the tension rise.  
"It's fine I promise...so how did this happen" Kid bit his lip softly.  
"She said we needed to talk and I said ok then she told me she was leaving me for Crona, I mean it shocked me a little, but what really got me was when Maka said 'I'm dropping you as a weapon' saying it was for the best." Soul sighed heavily again.  
"I just don't know where things went wrong...kid."  
Soul removed his head band letting his hair fall.  
"I don't know what to say Soul...what do you think the other's will say though about what Maka did and where are you going to find a new meister?" Kid gave a worried look.  
"Iunno...I guess I'm going on the waiting list though."  
The said almost death scythe blew his hair out of his face.  
"Well, Liz and Patti are on the list too...so I'm weaponless and you don't have a meister." An idea clicked for the two of them.  
"Maybe you could become my meister?" Crimson eyes met Golden causing the young Shinigami to blush slightly.  
"Yeah I can talk to my dad about it and see what he'll say" Kid stood up summoning Beezlebub and Soul grabbed his keys heading to his bike.  
"See you tomorrow Kid!" Soul started his bike "See you tomorrow Soul." And Kid took off on Beezlebub and Soul headed home tossing the keys on the counter Soul headed to the kitchen for a snack then shower seeing how late it was Soul headed off to bed. 


	2. Move In?

Chapter 2-move in?!  
It's been little over a month since Maka called it off with Soul and Kid obtained Soul as a weapon but the rule still implies that Kid has to collect 200 kishin eggs and 2 witch souls and so far they have collected 120 Kishin eggs and 1 witch soul _

"So what will you be doing for winter?" Soul and Kid walked as the snow crunched beneath their feet walking to Soul's house for hot chocolate and a movie. "Iunno the usual stay home maybe and you?"  
Kid looked at Soul as the wind blew harshly again, "I might go somewhere else besides here." Kid said as they turned up the steps to Soul's apartment. Unlocking the door the death scythe and Shinigami gasped at the sight they saw on the couch.  
"Crona...Maka?!" Kid bit his lip softly fighting down tears.  
"Just what the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" Soul snapped angrily. Maka broke away from her make out session with Crona "What do you mean...'your apartment?!' " Maka snapped back the two in an argument while Kid and Crona had a stare down.  
"Kid...I" Kid summoned beezlebub and took off, Soul stopped and hopped onto his bike following behind Kid leaving Maka and Crona in disbelief. Having lost the Shinigami it was late at night by the time Soul checked the final place walking through the cemetery" the almost death scythe heard muffled sobs walking faster to the source Soul stopped to see Kid on the ground huddled against a tombstone sobbing and insulting himself.  
"Kid?" Kid too busy wallowing in insults and sadness not noticing Soul until he was pulled into a hug.  
"I'm so disgusting...I don't deserve to live...I-" Soul cut him off "You're not disgusting Kid...we all deserve to live, and...you are needed." Soul wiped Kid's tears away and the two sat in silence for an hour comforting each other before Kid finally spoke up.  
"Soul...I-" Kid stopped to sneeze for a second.  
"I know this is sudden but...do you want to move in with me?" Cheeks turning a darker shade of pink letting out another sneeze.  
"We need to get you home before you catch a cold" Soul stood up helping Kid off the ground and walked to his bike Kid wrapped his arms around Soul's waist blushing like mad.  
"You holding on tight?!" Soul revved the motors "Y-yeah" Kid sniffled as they took off and kid buried his head into Soul's back clutching even tighter and the more Kid did this the more Soul felt strange, not a bad strange. Brushing it off Soul focused on getting the said Shinigami Soul set two cups of hot cocoa on the table waiting for Kid to get out of the shower, his mind wandering to the bike ride.  
'What was that feeling...it wasn't bad, just strange what does it mean' so many thoughts and questions flying through the scythe's head he didn't notice Kid until a spoon was flung at his head rubbing his head and pouting slightly.  
"Ow, what was that for?!" Soul complained only to get hit in the other side "The first was to get your attention and the second time because it had to be symmetrical."  
Soul began to laugh at this earning another smack to the head with a spoon.  
"Hey Symmetry isn't a thing to play with!" Kid took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"Sorry..." Soul took a gulp of his drink.  
"So have you decided?" Kid raised an eyebrow, and the almost death scythe cocked his head to the side with a questionable look giving a toothy smile.  
"Yeah I'll move in with you...it's better than with Maka" Soul took another sip of his now warm chocolate, giving a genuine smile. 


	3. Denial is just the beginning

Chapter 3- Denial It's been little over a year since Soul moved in with Kid, Soul finally became a death scythe. Maka and Crona are still going at it with their relationship.

"I'm telling you it has to be symmetrical Soul!" Kid fussed. "I'm sorry well I could use a little help with this!" Soul yelled as he tries to get the couch to the other side of the room, Kid sighed and grabbed the other side of the couch. "Ok...now move right" Soul moved to the right, "no not your right, my right!" Kid gritted his teeth "Doesn't that make it your left then?" Raising an eyebrow "just move the damn couch!" Soul sighed deciding not to argue with his meister finally getting the sectional together Soul collapsed onto the couch sighing deeply while Kid was in the shower Soul groaned when he heard the doorbell ring the death scythe stood up trudging to the door, the weapon opened the door "Maka...?!" Soul bit his lip "Hi Soul, hey can we talk?" The now pistol owner asked.  
"Uhm...sure I guess, I have to let Kid know though" "Soul who's at the door?!" The meister stood from the arch way towel barely hanging off of his slim hips,water dripping from his hair. Soul looked at his meister over his nose beginning to itch knowing a nosebleed coming on, "Maka's...at the door" looking away quickly holding his nose trying to stop an oncoming nosebleed.  
"Uhm...Kid I'll be back ok Maka said she wants to talk to me" Soul grabbed his jacket.  
"Ok I'll get dinner started after I get dressed" Kid felt a constricting feeling in his chest forcing a smile Kid turned up the stairs, Soul watched turning away quickly again his cheeks stained a deep red.  
"Ready to go...?" A slight annoyance in her voice.  
"Yeah" Soul left with Maka and the two began to talk.  
"Soul...about what happened last year, I want to apologize, I...I don't like us being this way Soul, I ruined our friendship all because of my selfishness I wasn't thinking and I..." Maka stared at the ground "Maka! Calm down and listen to me. Yes I was deeply hurt when you dropped me as a weapon and boyfriend but it's in the past it's been an entire year it's time to let go and I forgive you " Soul extended his hand "friends" Maka looked up "Friends..." Maka sighed softly shaking Soul's hand "So...what was up with you checking out Kid?!" The pistol wielder giggled watching Soul blush like mad "No...Nothing!" Soul's blush spread even more "Seems like there's something going on to me" Maka wiggled her eyebrows in a pervy way.  
"There's nothing between us!" Soul clenched his fist together turnings the other way.  
"Or do you like him?!" Maka hopped onto the death scythe.  
"I don't like my meister like that!" Soul getting agitated fumed, "How can I be sure when you were checking him out?" Pursing her lips "I was not!" Soul argued back and this continued for a while.  
"Hey Maka I have to go now Kid must be pissed for me not returning yet." Soul had a flicker of worry in his eyes "yeah...I should get going too I have to get home to cook dinner." Maka let out a small giggle and turned.  
"Maka...thanks" Soul walked back to the house sighing at how late it was, "crap now I'll have ro face the wrath of Kid." Soul grumbled under his breath remembering last time this happened.(flashback)  
The scythe stumbled into the house from the previous party he had been too, Soul hiccuped mumbling something incoherently.  
"Where have you been?" The light clicked on to reveal Kid in pajamas already with bed hair sleep clearly shown in his eyes and anger.  
"H-Hey...(hiccup)...yo-you're cute!" Soul slurred stumbling towards Kid, finding the nearest object Kid threw it at Soul's head followed by a series of chops to the head.  
"Next time ya' stay out late remind me!" Kid yelled heading upstairs again. Later that day Soul had a killer headache and a bruise.(flashback ends)  
Soul chuckled at the memory "he was cute when he did that" Soul stopped 'did I just say he was cute?! No! I'm a guy and he's a guy, I'm straight!' Soul mentally screamed sighing softly as Soul turned the corner unlocking the door.  
"Kid...?" The death scythe looked around the dark room and closed the door sighing deeply, the weapon headed into the kitchen cutting the light on "I could eat...I'm starving" Soul had an off feeling about something, standing up the pianist cut the light off heading to into the living room again the TV was on.  
"Strange the TV was off when I came in so why is it on?" Soul walked over to see Kid on the couch curled up and asleep. "Kid..." Soul crouched down in front of his meister.  
"Kid...?" Soul leaned closer to the young Shinigami "Everything must be symmetrical" the Shinigami turned facing Soul mumbling about Symmetry again.  
Soul brushed some of Kid's bangs out of his face sighing softly 'he looks so peaceful aside from his breakdowns about Symmetry...almost cu-' Soul removed his hand 'What am I saying?! I can't just going around saying he's cute...I'm straight and that's final' Soul sighed again deciding not to leave his meister on the couch, Soul picked his meister up bridal style cutting the TV off and carried the Shinigami to his room setting the smaller male on the king sized bed Soul looked at his meister once more and left. 


	4. Happy Birthday Kid!

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday Kid!  
(A/N: I really don't know when Kid's birthday is so I just made one up)

Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, and Crona walked up the steps to DWMA as they talked and laughed when they heard Black*Star's familiar ranting about how awesome he is.  
"Glad you can make it I'm sure you didn't want to miss my awesome performance!" The Narcissus shouted from the tip of the spikes protruding from the skull. "You might want to get down Black*Star before you ruin Kid's symmetry again!" Soul shouted warning the blue haired boy, "Nonsense! With a star like me how could I ruin something!" Black*Star pointed a thumb at himself giving his usual obnoxious laugh and suddenly 'snap' the tip broke off sending Black*Star to the ground, "My symmetry!" Kid shrieked losing his footing on the stairs "Kid!" Liz called out Soul grabbed Kid's wrist pulling his meister back up both falling to the ground.  
"Hey are Kyo-" both eyes widened with shock "Whoa..." Soul moved away from Kid both deeply blushing Kid turned the other way covering his mouth while hugging his waist with his other arm cheeks burning, "Kid...?" Soul stepped forward placing a hand on his meister's shoulder.  
"I'm fine...it was an accident right?" Kid turned around.  
"Yeah sorry" Soul gave a soft smile "it was my fault, now we should get to class before we're late" the group walked to class each taking their seats and class began Stein dissected some stranger animal as always while they were assigned paperwork.  
Kid glanced at Soul on the occasional then returned to his work blushing like mad while doing so, Soul was off daydreaming the entire class period about what happened that morning 'his lips were soft.' Soul slammed his head against the desk 'what's wrong with me' Maka poked Soul in the ribs passing him a note.  
'Do you realize kid is staring at you?' Soul grabbed his pencil writing back 'No I don't' passing the note back to Maka 'Well he is and he's blushing each time'  
'Oh...' 'So what are you going to do for his birthday?'  
'His birthday?'  
'Yeah how could you not know?! He's your meister!'  
'Well he never told me!' 'Oh...well what are you going to do for his birthday...confess your undying love for him?'  
'What the Hell?! I don't love him!' Soul's cheeks had a pink tinge to it.  
'Suuuurrreeee you don't!' The bell rang and everyone packed their things and Soul waited by the door for Kid when a girl approached him, she was petit, auburn hair, and electric blue eyes.  
"Hey Naomi" Soul waved "U-Uhm he-hey Soul...I-I was wondering i-if yo...you would like to g-go to my party?" Naomi was blushing like mad, Kid waited on his Scythe to hurry up.  
"Uhm...I'm sorry Naomi, I wish I could but I'm going out with Kid tonight" Soul began to blush at the thought, when the meister heard this he began to blush madly 'does he know it's my birthday' Kid began to panic mentally 'well he was bound to find out anyway.' Kid sighed "Oh I see." Naomi turned and left Soul walked over to Kid placing a hand on the Meister's shoulder Kid jumped stumbling into Soul and once again the two toppled to the ground.  
"Are you ok, you seem so jumpy today?" Soul stood up when Kid did.  
"I-I'm fine thank you for asking, are you ready to go?" Kid dust his clothes off heading out the door.  
"Say Kid...I have something to show you when we get home" Soul looked at the Shinigami behind him.  
"O-Ok" Kid turned his head blushing the ride home was silent the two said not a word upon their arrival Kid could sense something was off.  
"Come on" Soul extended his hand the soul reaper blushed taking Soul's hand and walked into the mansion.  
Soul had Kid close his eyes having the Shinigami sit at the Piano lifting the cover silently Soul began to play 'One last wish with When the love falls' Kid began to blush bringing his hands up Kid hit the next key humming along unaware of their friends watching.  
"This is so cute" Maka giggled quietly, "I'll say...I wonder when they'll kiss" Tsubaki placed a hand on Black*Star's shoulder.  
'He's good...almost professional but this isn't the first time I've heard him play but still...' Kid felt Soul's hands on his guiding him along 'So gentle...so soft, I don't understand why he thinks he's unsymmetrical, he's not cute...but h-he's beautiful' Soul looked at Kid with a smile.  
"Kid...I" Soul lifted his hand bringing it to Kid's chin tilting it up.  
Soul leaned closer Kid could feel his weapons lips inches away from his.  
"I think...I'-" the door burst open to Patti and the two moved away quickly deeply blushing.  
"Damn it Patti!" Liz stepped out from the corner "What did I do?" Patti had a innocent yet scared look in her eyes.  
"They were about to kiss!" Maka chirped "Ooooh Kid and Soul...K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Patti began to giggle and roll all over the place.  
"You mean you guys were watching us?!" Kid fumed blushing madly.  
"I do say Kid you and Soul make a cute couple." Crona gave a weak smile hiding behind Maka, Kid and Soul had no words for this caught about to kiss.  
"Yeah anyway...Uhm happy birthday Kid" Soul mumbled not being able to look at Kid right now, and left out of the room. 


	5. Words I Want To Say To You

Soul rolled over in his bed, staring at the ceiling deep with a deep sigh and moved his hands behind his head, and thought back to the events of today. 'I almost kissed him for the second time today, it felt…right almost. Like earlier today when we kissed on accident. What am I saying! I'm straight; I like girls and its final!' Soul nodded with confidence and decided that it was time to start dating again. The death scythe rolled over on his side staring at the wall while trying to get some sleep in.

Kid brought his hand up knocking on the death scythe's door hoping he wasn't asleep around this time, but then again he could've never known. The symmetry obsessed teen felt his heart pound against his rib cage wildly the feeling of regret set in and he turned to leave but before he could the door opened, to reveal Soul shirtless in nothing but his boxers with bones, showing no signs he was asleep wide awake just as he was. Seeing Kid in an oversized white long-sleeve button down shirt that cut to mid-thigh, feeling the need to inquire his meister as to why he would sleep in that, but then again 'he does look cute in that…I'm straight damn it!' "Uhmm, I can't sleep, and I was wondering…can I sleep with you?" Soul looked away to hide his blush and for a split second the image of him sleeping with Kid passed through his mind "In your bed I mean!" the shinigami began to fidget nervously his cheeks from alabaster to a darker shade of red in a matter seconds. The death scythe turned to see Kid looking away the coloring in his cheeks returning to normal "I don't mind, you can sleep in my bed."

Stepping aside to let Kid in and closed the door, Soul slid in back close to the wall and let Kid in next to him. "Thank you" and as quickly as Kid had got into the bed with Soul he was asleep, and curled up against the albino. Soul couldn't help but wrap his arm around the smaller male's waist and pulled him closer enjoying the warmth radiating off of him, "Symmetry is everything." Kid mumbled in his sleep causing his weapon to chuckle softly, the advances of sleep taking over and they lay in each other's arms.

…**Words I Want To Say To You…**

Kid took a deep breath as he finished getting ready for today, making sure he was completely symmetrical. His heart pounding against his chest as he made the decision to talk to Maka and Tsubaki about the feelings that's he's been harboring for Soul. Kid opened the door to reveal a half sleep half wake death scythe in pj bottoms still no shirt "I'm going out for a bit and I don't know when I'll be back, and don't forget to fold the toilet paper into a triangle at the tips!" he called out to Soul only to earn a muffled 'yeah' and ran down the stairs out of the house to find the meister and weapon. +_+

"So what did you need to talk to us about Kid?" sitting across from the two girls as he prepared himself for what he was about to say "I'm in love with Soul." Holding his arm tightly while he waited on a response from the two "Oh…well have you tried talking to him about it?" Tsubaki hoped she hadn't set anything off "No, ever since my birthday (3 weeks ago) I haven't brought myself to tell him how I feel. I don't want to ruin anything we have as friends, but I don't want to hold it in at the same time, and if I don't it's going to be too late to tell him how I feel. " Kid released his arm running a hand through his hair. "I know you're saying Kid, and I admit it was like that between us too. But I just ended up breaking his heart for Crona. Soul needs someone who can love him the way he loved me maybe even more, and you're that someone Kid." Maka stood up and sat next to the upset shinigami "Why would he love me though? I mean look at me, I'm a symmetry obsessed freak who has breakdowns over the smallest things!" tears began to form in his golden irises as he continued "Do you know how hard it is to something I can't control, I never asked to be like this people classify me as freak already and add it to the fact that I'm gay doesn't help anything. I don't want to drag Soul into my screwed up life." Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other not knowing what to say beyond this point, the only thing the two girls could possibly do is get Soul to admit his feelings for Kid if not be at loss for them all.


	6. True Colors

Soul sighed as he droned out his date's talking his mind wandering to Kid and what could he possibly be out around this time of night, taking a sip of his coke and tried to zone back in on the blonde's talking all he heard was "break-up...ex...and needy." He was bored out of his wits end on this date his mind going back to the symmetry obsessed teen wondering what he was up to "Soul, are you listening to me?" The blond stopped talking finally to see if the death scythe was actually listening "I'm listening." Soul smiled at her and she scoffed "I'm ready to leave Soul." Leaning into the white haired teen lowering her eyes half way, Soul brushed her off and got up to pay for the bill and the two left, after what seemed like forever the two walked up the stairs to her apartment "I had fun tonight Soul, maybe we can have some more fun inside?" Grabbing his hand pushing her body into his "I wouldn't mind that." Soul grabbed her waist and puller her into a kiss.

Kid bit his lip hard fighting back the urge to call out to Soul but didn't, instead he silently made his way past Soul and his date not wanting to draw any attention to himself at all, Soul pulled away and let her unlock the door and pulled him inside closing the door.

Kid buried his face into the pillow pulling his knees closer to his chest the image fresh in his mind, it hurt, it hurt just as much when Crona left him but twice the pain of a heartbreak. Grabbing his phone he began to call Maka hoping she'd pick up.  
"How did it go, did you tell Soul how you feel about him?"  
"...No slightly different, do you think you can come over? I need to talk to you face to face."  
"Oh I see, I'll try to get there as soon as possible okay."Okay Maka." Hanging up the phone Kid awaited for Maka's arrival so he could spill everything.

(1 hour later)

'Doors unlocked, just come in.'  
'Ok' Maka opened the doors making her way up the stairs and to Kid room to see the shinigami hugging a pillow for dear life crying, it was a heartbreaking sight, never had she seen him this distressed unless it was over symmetry. "Oh Kid." The ash blonde made her way over to Kid and managed to pry the pillow away from the teen and pulled him into a hug rubbing his back trying to comfort Kid the best to her abilities.

Soul made his way up the steps and inside the manor, he had to find Kid immediately and let him know how he felt, the death scythe turned down the hall and towards his meisters room. "I still say you have to tell him or it'll just weigh you down Kid." Maka argued back "What's the point in telling him how I feel, he has her now, why would he ever love me like that!" Kid argued back just as hard "Kid listen to me, if you tell him now it'll be off your chest and you don't have to worry about it later on." Soul cursed under his breath and walked to his room his fist slamming into the wall leaving an indent in it "I messed up, I ruined it, there's no way I could tell him now."  
Maka and Kid jumped slightly upon hearing a solid thud from down the hall. "Sounds like Soul's home, you want to try to talk to him?" Maka placed a hand on Kid's shoulder with a reassuring smile hoping to help Kid get over this.

"No, I just want to sleep right now. Can you stay until I go to sleep?" Kid pulled the covers over him gripping the pillow with one hand releasing a small yawn "yeah." Reaching over the pistol weilder cut the light off and sat until Kid drifted off into sleep. Getting up Maka left out of the room and down the hall into Soul's room.

"Makaaa-Chop!" Maka tossed the book she found on the desk, "I deserve it, I've been an ass and hurt Kid." Hands on her hips as she glared at Soul tempting to grab the book once more and beat him senseless with it but didn't and let out deep sigh, "Soul you need to make things right with Kid, he literally cried himself to sleep because you want to be an inconsiderate, selfish asshole who can't come face to face with reality and admit your feelings for Kid." Each word held venom that made Soul's guilt sink further down into his heart, "I know, and if not I'll live with my mistakes, I really love him Maka." Soul pulled his headband off tossing it to the side dropping his head in his hands.

"Don't tell me that Soul, tell that to Kid. We had a chance and I blew it with you for Crona don't do what I did Soul, he loves you more than I ever could. He spilt his heart out to me and Tsubaki today and only to turn around and have it broken, before it's too late fix it or you'll lose the second love of your life right before your eyes." Maka turned opening the door "Once more, I'm sorry Soul." And she left closing the door behind her and left the manor to head back home.


	7. Let Me Hold You

Soul stood and left the manor and boarded his bike in search of his date's apartment once more and knocked on her door, "Soul! What are you doing here?" She had a panicked look on her face and kept looking back towards the hall "can we talk?" The blonde brushed some hair out of her face "Sure, but can you make it kind of quick?" Looking back again to check then at the death scythe "I can't see you anymore, I have someone else." Soul earned a slap to the cheek knowing he somewhat deserved it "you said you were single." Tears began to form in her chocolate eyes "I'm sorry I lied to you and lead you on, besides I'm not the only who lied here. Look Lexi I knew from the second you opened the door something was up, but that doesn't matter right now, I have business to tend to and you have a boyfriend to go to, so goodnight." Walking down the steps and to his bike Soul boarded the motorcycle and drove back to gallows manor

"To take care of things at home." Parking his bike the albino teen hopped off and made his way back into the manor to Kid's room opening the door to see his meister asleep, closing the door Soul walked towards the bed and sat down looking at the sleeping teen, bringing his hand up Soul brushed the bangs out of Kid's face and ran his hand along the jaw line causing the symmetry obsessed teen to whimper and stir from his sleep. Golden eyes slowly revealed filled with sleep, "mhhm...what is it Maka?" Still thinking she was here with him causing the pianist to laugh "No, Soul...I want to talk to you Kid." Kid sat up shaking whatever sleep he had not only was he pissed, but heartbroken and slightly depressed, turning his head away he refused to look Soul in the eye "Kid look at me, I want to see your face when I talk." A lump made it's way into his throat as he fought the tears threatening to fall, his exterior crumbling into nothing, Soul gently cupped Kid's face turning it towards his and on immediate impulse he pulled the latter into a kiss.

He couldn't help but cry by this point and deepen the kiss by pulling Soul closer into him, Soul pulled away wiping the shed tears he caused "Did you sleep with her Soul?" Kid began to back up from Soul feeling a lump form in his throat "I did, but at the same time I was thinking about you the entire time." Soul blushed as did Kid when he said that, "What I did was really uncool Kid, and if I wasn't acting like a jerk I-mmph!" Kid pulled Soul into a kiss wrapping his arms around Soul's neck and pulled the scythe down onto the bed with him a soft moan passed between the two. Soul ran his hand down undoing each button revealing the unmarked pale skin awaiting to be touched and kissed, spreading his legs Soul took his repsective place between them, deepening the kiss Soul forced his tongue in pushing his against Kid's. The reaper moaned pushing back their tongues dancing around each other not letting up for air anytime soon, Kid moves his hands to the bottom of Soul's shirt tugging with a frustrated whimper and pulled away "Take me."

The death scythe sat up removing his shirt, revealing the scar that ran from his collar bone to his waist "Sorry it's not to your liking." Soul looked away rubbing the back of his head "Soul, I'll deal with it later just not right now." This shocked the weapon greatly to hear that response from the one who obsessed over symmetry and perfection so much, it meant the world to Soul that Kid would put his scar aside for him but then to later on hear his mouth about it.

Soul lowered his head to suckle on the pink nipple while teasing the other, listening to each moan and mewl that passed from Kid's lips, the latter covered his face in embarrassment. "Soul.", switching over to the other nipple to preserve the symmetry and bit down carefully not to puncture the sensitive nub eliciting the sweetest of moans, and the sound alone drove him mad, if anything he'd rather Kid drive him into madness than the black blood coursing through his veins. Trailing butterfly kisses down the taut, pale stomach, Kid sighed softly lacing his fingers into the white spikes fisting them softly, encouraging the death scythe on.

Soul smirked to himself, and hooked his fingers around the black boxers pulling them off of Kid's hips and to the floor leaving the heir of DWMA fully exposed in front of him 'The son of Lord Death, right before my eyes, willing to give himself to me.' "Beautiful.", was all he murmed placing a kiss on the swollen tip tasting the pre-cum, causing the death scythe to release a moan himself, Soul being daring took Kid fully causing the young shinigami to give a soft cry out of shock "S-Soul..." tightening his grip in the albino's hair, his mind blank forming no thoughts whatsoever in the midst of ecstasy and bliss.

Biting his lip roughly almost to the point of drawing blood, Kid pulled harder than before hips bucking in the process. "I-I Soul...oh, ah! Soul I can't..." Soul winced in pain, 'some grip he has' thinking to himself he hadn't realized Kid's forewarning, and felt the sticky fluid spill into his mouth, seeing no way out of it now, Soul swallowed what he could and pulled away. Kid lay there spent, the advances off sleep pulling him in, but his body said otherwise, reaching into the top drawer and pulled out a small jar of lube and passed it to Soul.

Removing the cap, Soul coated his fingers in a generous amount not wanting to cause any pain the latter, Kid spread his legs giving the weapon more room to work. Sliding the first digit in, the latter's eyes widened with shock at the intrusion, and tensed "I didn't hurt you did I?" Looking up into the golden irises of the Ebony haired teen, "N-No, just weird." Nodding Soul continued to prepare Kid quickly but gently, sliding in the second, then third, minutes later had the symmetry obsessed teen in tears, which only made him think of what was next. Soul removed his fingers, followed by his jeans and boxers, coating him member with lube to make it less painful "I promise to go slow, and wait." Moving some hair out of Kid's face and rested his forehead against Kid's.

Cupping the scythe's face gently Kid pulled Soul into a kiss, hooking his elbows around the smaller male's knees to spread them wider for more room, Soul positioned himself in front of Kid's puckered entrance steady pushing his tip for the 'okay' to proceed, breaking their lip lock, Kid nodded, and buried his face into the crook of Soul's neck. Slowly Soul began to push in eliciting a small muffled gasp from his lover, Kid clung tightly to Soul eyes clenched shut, and personally from Soul's perspective he thought it was kind of cute, to know that after what he put Kid through the shinigami still wanted him. His train of thoughts were abruptly broken when a single tear rolled down his chest "Kid...we can stop if you want, we don't have to do this if you're not ready." Kid sniffled wrapping his arms around the death scythe "N-No, I'll get used to it eventually, and because its you, I...want only you to be my first.", Soul mentally cursed at himself 'No wonder I fell for him this hard. Kid you just don't know what you do to me.'

"You're my first time in sleeping with a guy, and as long as its you, I want only you." Kid looked at Soul, blood red meeting Honey golden as they shared another kiss this time more passionate and gentler. Soul pushed in completely earning a muffled cry from the shinigami beneath him breaking their kiss "I'm sorry." Wiping the stray tears the were shed Soul laced their hands together, while the other steadied his weight 'This is better than Maka and Lexi put together.' He was hot, and the way he clenched and released around Soul felt amazing, it took all of his will power to not pound Kid into the bed. "Soul, you can move." Upon him saying that Soul pulled out slamming back in, Kid hooked one leg around Soul's waist.

One hand buried in the white spikes and the other soon finding its way to claw at Soul's back as they moved in a steady rhythm, meeting Soul's thrust each time. "F-Faster...ah!" Having no problem complying to the latters demand and sped up, a cry made it's way from Kid's bruised lips his body arching into Soul's, each thrust Soul took stemmed not only Kid's but his pleasure too and released a moan himself, enjoying the feeling of Kid shuddering and convulsing beneath him with each moan and cry only made him want to drive deeper into the shinigami until he heard Kid scream his name.

Kid buried his other hand in the weapons white locks fisting them as if he were to rip his hair out, tossing his head back Kid screamed in pure bliss upon his prostate being struck. Making note Soul angled his thrust into the tender spot and used it to his advantage, by this point Kid was spewing nonsense his mind blank and body numb, his climax approaching quicker than he expected Soul latched onto Kid's neck and began to nip and suck cre


	8. Let Me Hold You Cont

Creating four hickeys on one side and four on the other to keep the symmetry and tightened his grip on Kid's slim hips sure to leave bruises by morning.

Kid's wrapped his legs around Soul's waist, his body trembling as he reached for his neglected member to relieve the pressure building in his lower abdomen, noticing this Soul brushed Kid's hand away and began to pump in time with his thrust.  
"Soul!" Raking his nails across Soul's back enough to red whelps in their wake, his walls tightening around Soul's member and created a stinging resonation in his groin, giving a few more thrust Soul came in a hot rush with the call of Kid's name.

With little to no energy left Kid pulled Soul onto the bed with him and they lay there in total silence the only sound was their erractic breathing as they came down from their high, Soul reached for the covers, pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arm around Kid's small waist. The death scythe placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead "I love you Kid." the shinigami curled into Soul with a content smile "I love you too Soul." and both drifted off into a peaceful sleep when Kid remembered "You do realize we have to talk to father about us, tomorrow?" Soul cursed "lets worry 'bout it in the morning." rolling his eyes Kid sighed and let sleep take over.


	9. You're My

"Soul, I'm nervous what will they say when they see us?" Kid bit his lip nervously squeezing his lover's hand "Kid, if people have something rude to say then they're really uncool, and those who don't are cool. It doesn't really matter to me what people think, when I have you." Kid blushed deeply, and placed a chaste kiss on Soul's cheek "thanks." "We should probably get inside before we're late" lacing their fingers Kid tightened his grip "I promise its alright Kid."

Nodding the two walked inside, everyone stopped to look at the two, Soul pulled Kid closer into him glaring at a group who were quietly whispering among themselves about the two. Kid sighed deeply, and looked at Soul who was getting antsy "Soul, calm down like you told me. Why do you care what they think?" Rubbing the back of his hand gently to calm the death scythe "yeah, you're right." Looking over at Kid with a soft smile "So I see you made it official last night, more ways than one I suppose." Kid blushed at the last comment "Yo, what's this I hear about you and Kid." Both high fived each other "with a star like me I was supposed to be the first one to know!" Soul scratched his head "Did you two already do it?" A encyclopedia landed on his head sending him to the ground "That's not for you to ask Black*Star!"

Holding his head in pain Soul let go of Kid's hand and leaned up against a wall "So have you guys talked to Kid's dad yet?" Maka as the rest of everyone showed up "No, not exactly...we're waiting for the ri-" the intercom cut on "Kid and Soul, may I have a word with you in the death room." Kid jumped when he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder, nodding Kid motioned for Soul to follow and the three walked to the death room.

"So that's what Lord Death looks like." Black*Star looked up "An older version of Kid, but the sanzu lines are all around." Maka clutched Crona's hand nervously "if he's never shown himself like this, then that means...this is very serious." Tsubaki bit her lip as everyone stared in awe at the scene before them.

"So I've been hearing rumors about you and my son dating, is this true Soul?" Kid bit his lip nervously taking Soul's hand "The rumors you have been hearing about me and Kid are true, but before you saying anything. I want you to know, I was an ass at first, blind to my own feelings for your son, and it took a big mistake to realize that I love Kid with all my heart. I will never in a million years hurt Kid again, and so be it I'll give my life for him, if that's what it takes." Kid let go of Soul's hand protesting "I love Soul with all I have to give father...and if you take that away I'll never forgive you!" Shocked at the sudden outburst made by his youngest son, Lord Death raised his hand placing it on Kid's head "I suppose so, I mean if you really love him then I can't stop you from being together. But I must warn you Soul, you mess up and break Kid's heart, I'll break your head."

Soul gulped at the image of his head being broken "I promise on my behalf, on my family name and weapon of the DWMA to never hurt your son." Taking Kid's hand in his "Good, and one more thing...reaper chop!" Soul grabbed his head while sulking in an imaginary corner "and that's for leaving out one important detail." Kid looked at his father with an inquisitive look "what's that father?" Soul stood rubbing his head "Oh...Oh!" Blushing like mad when Kid realized what his dad was talking about "I'm pretty sure, we should get to class now."

Changing back into his original form Lord Death waved the two off, and turned to the mirror. "Soul did you really mean it?" Stopping outside of the door "What I said? Yeah, I mean it Kid, I love you." The shinigami leaned in for a kiss, the death scythe all to eager to comply and pulled away "ready to do this?" Soul reached for the door handle "yeah." Opening the door the two walked hand in hand not caring who looked at them and took their seats awaiting for today's lesson to begin. 

**A/N: I know its rushed but I was being called by my mom to do something, so I apologize, please tell what you think though.**

**criticism accepted.**


End file.
